Little Moments Like These
by monchelelover32
Summary: He threads his fingers through her hair and watches her chest slowly fall and rise. God, he loved this woman. (Even though she falls asleep during basketball matches. He'll get her back for that later.) It's little moments like these that really matter to him.
1. Rhythm of Love

**A/N: I wrote this because I think we all need a little Finchel fluff.**

**I don't own glee. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

She comes home to find him sleeping on the couch, the television on, popcorn and beer lying messily on the coffee table. She sighs. This is typical of him. He usually got home from work before she does as her show entails countless hours of rehearsals.

She kneels down next to the couch and leans over to plant a kiss on his lips. "Finn, baby, wake up." She kisses him again, trying to rouse him from his sleep. Finn groans as she runs her hands up and down his old McKinley shirt. "Baby, you've got to wake up." She kisses him again, more passionately this time. She feels his large hands grab her waist and pull her up to lie on top of him.

"Don't wanna." He replies, reciprocating her kisses. She moans when his fingers travel down to cup her ass. "Oh baby." She whines, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She feels his hands start to lift her shirt up when she suddenly jumps off him, crosses her arms and huffs "None for you until you clean up this mess."

"But Rach," He sighs, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't but me. You made the mess, you clean it up. And when you're done, you can look for me in the bathroom." With that, she left him in the living room.

Needless to say, he practically ran into the kitchen to get a cloth to wipe the mess, and he then found solace in their bathroom.

* * *

He's seeing her show for the first time. He's never been to any of her rehearsals simply because of their conflicting schedules. Before they leave, he plants a kiss on her cheek and tells her to break a leg. She smiles sheepishly at him and they walk hand-in-hand to the theater.

He can hear the people sitting beside him gasping, "She's so good", "She's amazing" and sometimes the occasional "she takes my breath away." He smirks in his seat and resists the urge to get up and yell, "That's my wife!"

He's really enjoying the musical. To say it was good is an understatement. Maybe he's a little biased but he thinks Rachel practically stole the show. Then he sees it - Rachel locking lips with her co-star on stage. He shouldn't feel this way because he knows it's part of her job but he can't help but feel disgust boiling in his veins. It puts him in a really bad mood for the whole night, really.

He opens the door to her dressing room with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. She blushes and gingerly takes it from him. They've been married five years and he still does little cute things to make her smile. As he closes the door, he hears her ask, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah. I did." He half-smiles.

She grins for a moment but comes to a sudden realization. "What's wrong, baby? You didn't like it? You only do that half-smile when you're trying to cover up something." She whispers.

"No, babe. I loved it." He reassures her, wrapping his arms around her as she leans against his chest. "It's just, your co-star.. and.." Before he is given the chance to explain himself, he hears and feels her laugh hysterically against him.

She looks up at him, "Finn Hudson. Are you jealous?" She accuses.

"I am not!" He says, incredulously, putting both arms on his waist.

"Yes you are!" She giggles. "Come here baby." She coos, as she leads him to the sofa and sits on his lap.

"Baby," She starts, running her fingers across his cheeks. "You're the only guy for me, you know that right?"

"I know, I know. I was just being stupid that's all."

"You're not stupid." She replies, fast. "In fact," She continues in a sultry voice, "I think it's kinda hot." She leans down and starts to suck the pressure point on his neck, the way he likes it.

"Rach," He breathes. "Oh god."

She releases him and runs her finger across the hickey that's just beginning to form. "You're mine, baby." She whispers. She leans forward and kisses him hard on the lips and whispers "And besides, I was thinking of you the whole time."

* * *

"Baby! Watch this! Watch this! Look! He's about to score!" Finn exclaims, frantically pointing to the TV screen showing the basketball game, trying to get the attention of his wife.

"Hmm? Yes. I'm watching." Rachel replies a little sleepily. She can feel her eyes drooping, no opening, drooping, opening, drooping..

"Baby, did you see that? Oh." He chuckles at the sight of his wife asleep on his lap. He switches off the TV and debates on whether he should carry her back to their bed. He threads his fingers through her hair and watches her chest slowly fall and rise. God, he loved this woman. (Even though she falls asleep during basketball matches. He'll get her back for that later.) It's little moments like these that really matter to him.

* * *

"Good morning." Rachel smiles, looking over her shoulder.

"I smell pancakes!" Finn replies, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Well, they're almost done. Could you pass me the plates over there?" She asks.

He did so and they move to the counter to have their breakfast.

Finn takes one bite and spits it out immediately. "Hot, hot, hot!"

"That's why you blow, Finn." Rachel sighs, but smiles at how adorable he is.

"You're the better blower."

Rachel gasps and flings one of her pancakes at his face.

Finn chuckles, moves out of his seat and pins her to the counter, making her gasp again. He nudges his nose with hers and runs his fingers under her shirt.

"I wish I didn't have to go to work today." He says, capturing her lips with a kiss.

"Me too. What time is it?" Rachel asks, running her fingers down his bare chest.

"I don't know. 7.30?"

She tilts her head up and bits her lip. "Looks like we got 5 minutes. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. :) Should I continue? I'm taking requests. :)**


	2. I'm Yours

**A/N: Thank you so much! :) Here's another chapter for you guys. **

* * *

She's been crying in their room for almost an hour now. She's locked him out because of some stupid argument they had. She feels terrible, like it's her fault somehow. Her face feels swollen, her nose is blocked and her head feels all light-headed. She turns to the clock and realises it's 11.30pm, maybe Finn's still watching TV, she thinks. She quietly unlocks the door and tiptoes out of the room, only to find him fluffing the cushion in order for him to sleep on. He looks up and sees her staring at him with uncertainty written all over her face. He avoids her gaze, sits down on the couch and starts playing with his fingers. He really should clean them by the way. He just noticed. She walks up to him and straddles him.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She cries. "It's all my fault."

She's hugging him so tight, so he can't see her crying.

He wraps his arm around her waist and replies, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

He releases his hold on her and cups her cheek with his right hand.

"Baby, it's not all your fault." He whispers. He kisses her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She nods, tears still rolling down her cheeks. He kisses every one of them.

"Come to bed with me, baby." She says.

He kisses her again and gets up so she can wrap her legs around him. She peppers kisses all over his neck and tells him how sorry she is.

When he finally puts her down on their bed, he kneels in front of her, grabs both her hands in his and says, "Will you stop apologising?"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

They both laugh as he tucks her into bed. He crawls in next to her and she cuddles up to him, her head in his chest. For some reason, she loves to hear his heartbeat. It's probably because he's so perfect that she can't believe he's real – that he's hers. She needs a little reminder sometimes.

* * *

The director let the cast go home early today. He insists that they all take a well-deserved break since they've all been working so hard. Rachel thinks this couldn't have happened at a better time as she's been dying to try this new vegan burger recipe she'd found on the Internet.

Opening the door to their apartment, she says, "Hey, baby, I was wondering if you'd like to try…"

It's something she can't _unsee._ I mean, how do you _unsee_ Finn Hudson dancing around the house to _Eye of the Tiger_ in his white boxer shorts.

"Oh my god!" Finn jumps, fumbling with the remote to the radio to turn it off. "What are you doing home so early?"

Rachel drops the keys to their apartment on the floor, covers her face with both her hands and starts giggling uncontrollably. "Finn."

"Okay. This is really embarrassing. It'll help if you stop laughing though."

"Baby." She says, biting her lip, trying to control herself. She walks to him and envelops him in a hug. "You're just about the cutest guy I've ever seen."

She suddenly looks up at him.

"Baby, do you think you can do that again? I'm gonna go grab the video camera." She then speeds off into their bedroom with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"What? No. Babe. No. No. No. No. No."

* * *

Okay. Rachel's birthday has to be perfect. He spent the entire night decorating the living room. He thinks he might just cry if she hates it. She's sleeping on her side right now and it's 7.30 in the morning. He trails his finger up her thighs and finally rests it on her stomach. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her back of her ear. "Baby, wake up. Happy Birthday."

"Hmm?" She replies. He sees her scrunch her nose and rub her eyes.

"Happy Birthday." He repeats and kisses her lips.

"Mmm. That's nice." She smiles back. She suddenly jumps up and covers her lips with her left hand. "Oh my! Finn! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" She then rushes to the bathroom. He chuckles and starts to make the bed. When he's done, he enters the bathroom, places both his hands on her hips and starts trailing kisses from behind her ear and down her shoulder.

"Mmm."

"I've got a surprise for you." He whispers into her skin.

"Can't it wait for later?" She turns around to face him and pouts. She leans forward to kiss him but he stops her.

"No it can't." He smirks and leads her back to their bedroom. He grabs one of his ties and wraps it around her eyes.

"Finn, this is not funny."

He laughs and guides her to the living room, making sure she doesn't trip in the process by placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready."

He slowly unties the blindfold and hears her gasp. "Finn."

The living room is filled with 22 balloons - one for each year. There's a path made of rose petals on the floor. She's assuming she's supposed to follow it.

First, there's a picture of them in glee club during their sophomore year taped to the floor. She bends down to pick it up and she looks ahead of her and there's another picture. It's them winning sectionals for the first time. The next is of them eating ice cream during summer break. Then it's of them starting school - junior year, and she's kissing his cheek. She puts all of the photographs in her hand. Slowly, it starts to make sense to her. She's time traveling through their relationship. Midway, she looks up to Finn, placing a hand on her heart, choking back her tears. She continues down the path and when she reaches the end, she sees a box. Written on the box were the words "For the love of my life." She takes off the lid and sees a pair of tickets to Paris staring at her. The box also contained a map, followed by a cute little red beret.

Finn sits down on the floor next to her. "Do you like it?"

She tackles him to the ground and showers him with kisses. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you!" When she finally stills, she runs her fingers through his hair and says, "You put in so much effort."

"Nah. For my girl, I'd do anything." He grins.

"I know." She blushes. "And as a thank you," she continues, tracing her toes up his thigh. She hears his breath hitch and she smirks.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She hears him say as he picks her up, runs back to their room like an excited little boy and throws her on their bed.

Well, suffice it to say, they spent the whole day at home loving each other, over again, and again, and again.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. :) I hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. I've Waited All My Life

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys are so kind. :)**

**I would also like to take this time to offer my condolences to the families of the innocent children who lost their lives in Connecticut and China yesterday. There are not enough words to express the complete and utter grief I feel for you. You will be in my thoughts and prayers. **

* * *

It wasn't totally planned. (Okay, it was not planned at all.) I mean they always talked about having kids, just not right now.

She _has_ won her first Tony; it's sitting right there, on the mantel, above the fireplace. She could always take a few years off work; it wouldn't be _that_ big of a deal. She also bought four pregnancy tests, just to be sure. You can't really trust those things a hundred percent you know? Now, all she has to do is figure out how to tell Finn.

He's outside watching TV right now. She thinks he might start to get a little worried because she's been in the bathroom for almost half an hour now. Her suspicions were confirmed when she hears knocking on the door and a: "Baby, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I…"

When he hears the sound of her throwing up, he bursts open the door immediately and runs to her aid. She's crouching over the toilet seat, with one hand on the seat and the other resting on her stomach. He sits, Indian style, next to Rachel, and brushes her hair away from her face. He reaches over to the cabinet and hands her a tissue. He doesn't ask if she's okay - because obviously, she's not.

"F-Finn." She stutters as she grabs his hand with hers. "I'm pregnant."

He isn't exactly sure what he feels. A whirlwind of emotions hit him all at once. He's happy, scared, shocked and even excited at the same time. Can he even be a good father?

Rachel's sobbing pulls him out of his thoughts so he kisses her forehead to comfort her.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah. Come here." She sniffles and leads him to the sink where all the four tests are.

"Finn." She whispers. "I don't know what to do. I don't even know how to be a mother. I've never even had one."

"Well," Finn replies, "I never had a dad either, so I guess we're both on the same page."

He kneels down and places the tiniest kiss on her belly. He looks up to see Rachel smiling down at him through her tears.

"Hi baby." He starts, "You are so loved, you know that? I hope you have a nose like your mother's."

"And your father's dimples." She interrupts, tracing her thumb over his'.

He chuckles, "And my dimples, of course! You know, between you and me, I think that's what helped me win your mother over. My dimples are my prizewinners."

She laughs and nudges his shoulder.

He stands up and places a kiss on her nose. His lips linger there for a few more seconds. Intertwining their fingers together, he says, "We'll do this together. We may not know what the hell we're doing, but we'll always have each other's backs. Alright?"

"Yeah." She nods and finds comfort in his arms. "We're going to be okay."

* * *

She isn't showing yet. Maybe a little bulge, but it's hardly noticeable. They invite Carole, Burt, Hiram and Leroy for a little 'get together' in their New York apartment. Really, they wanted to break the news to them.

It's almost Christmas. It's in 10 days actually. And they decide that their pregnancy would be the perfect gift to all four of them.

When they arrive, nothing out of the ordinary happens, so they don't suspect anything. They exchange pleasantries, Carole helps Rachel out in the kitchen, the men talk about cars in the living room, they have a lovely dinner, and you know, all normal.

While they are all sitting on the couch, talking about god knows what, Finn stares across the room to meet the eyes of his wife and he knows it's time.

He stands up and says, "Rachel and I have an announcement to make."

The room quiets down and they focus their attention on him. He walks over to Rachel and slings his arm across her waist. He gives it a little squeeze as he says, "We're pregnant."

He can hear bouts of laughter and shouts coming from their parents. They all seem genuinely happy about the news. Carole comes up to Rachel and offers her a giant bear hug and Rachel giggles under her embrace. Rachel fathers both pat Finn on the back as if giving him their approval. He smiles at both of them but he'd be lying if he said that they both still didn't intimidate him.

After they all leave and Carole makes Rachel promise her that she'll update her on every stage of the pregnancy, Finn walks up to Rachel and says, "That went better than expected."

"Yeah, I thought my fathers would castrate you, or something." She laughs.

"I'd like my man parts to be attached to my body, thank you."

"So do I." She smirks. "So do I."

* * *

She slowly stirs out of her nap as she rubs her eyes and cringes her nose. She reaches over to the left side of the bed, only to find Finn sitting up and looking through an old photo album.

"What are you looking at?" She asks as she curls into his right arm.

"Just photos of me as a kid." He shrugs.

"I like this one." She points to a photo of him banging away on his drum set.

"Yeah?" He says, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"If we have a son, he's going to play the drums like you do."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a boy." She smiles and leans up to kiss him.

"Well, whatever _it_ is," He says, placing his fingers on her belly, "it is so lucky to have a mom like you. I still can't believe you're carrying our baby. I think I'm even more in love with you than ever before."

She laughs and smacks him with a pillow, "So you didn't love me that much before, huh."

"No, I didn't." He jokes. "I just thought I'd marry this woman for the sake of it."

"Hey!" She giggles.

He crawls over to her, pins her to the bed and kisses her hard on the lips. "I really meant what I said though, I love you so much."

Her thumb brushes his cheek as she whispers, "I know. I love you too, Finn. I really, really love you."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. :) **


End file.
